


We Made It

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Game of Thrones Season 8 [4]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 21:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Jaime and Brienne have a moment together after the battle is over





	We Made It

Jaime falls to his knees as the gates close. People are rushing all around the courtyard shouting to each other, but all Jaime can focus on his Brienne beside him. She’s breathing heavily as she looks at the closed gate. Her hair is a bloody and dirty mess, much the same as her face. But her eyes, her eyes are alive. 

And when they turn to look at Jaime he feels something inside him crack. His resolve has been so strong over the years, but right now it’s almost non existent.

“We made it,” he whispers.

She nods, “We did.”

He brings his gloved hands to her face, letting out a breathless laugh. Her eyes are wide as she looks at him, but she doesn’t pull back. One of her hands come to rest over his and she smiles. “We made it.”

The last of his self restraint breaks at that smile. He leans in and kisses her, soft and slow. He pulls back, his eyes searching her face. 

“Jaime.”

His name is said so softly, but it hits him like a hammer, knocking the breath right out of him. Then they’re kissing again, their mouths moving together with a desperation neither thought possible. Her hands scramble to pull him closer and he goes, leaning further into her space. They find themselves toppling over. Jaime’s quick to put his good hand under Brienne’s head before they land on the cold, frozen earth of the courtyard. He leans over her, shielding her from the wind blowing around them.

One of her hands comes up to his cheek, and she looks at him, her face softer than he can ever remember seeing it. “I love you.”

He smiles and turns his face to kiss her palm, his eyes never leaving hers. He knows what it must be taking for her to let him see this side of her. One she always keeps so carefully hidden from the world. “And I love you.”

“You two aren’t going to be doing that very much longer if you wind up freezing out here,” Tyrion says from somewhere nearby. “What a waste it would be. For you to survive the battle with the dead just to catch your death because you’re being fools professing your love in the snow.”

“I think it’s romantic,” Sansa says. “Though he is right. You should go get warm.”

Jaime looks over in time to see Sansa winking at Brienne. Brienne makes a noise of alarm and tries to sit up. He moves off of her, and tries to figure out the best way to stand with dignity. He sees a gloved hand appear in front of him and looks up to see Sansa there. After a moment of hesitation he takes it and allows her to help him to his feet. 

She doesn’t let go once he’s standing. She steps closer, lowering her voice, “Don’t hurt her.”

“I have no intention to, Lady Sansa,” Jaime says.

“Sometimes our intentions don’t matter,” Sansa says. “But she does love you. I could tell from the way she talked about you. Just treat her right, Ser Jaime.”

“I will,” he promises.

“Good,” Sansa says, stepping back with a smile. “Because if you don’t, I’ll let Arya handle you.”

Jaime’s eyes widen as he watches her back away, before turning to join her sister. Arya’s hand moves to her sword and she raises an eyebrow, before letting Sansa lead her inside.

“She’s terrifying,” he mutters, more to himself than anyone else.

Tyrion laughs, “I’d say not to let her hear you say that but something tells me she knows it.”

“Most likely,” Jaime agrees. He turns to see Brienne standing nearby, and walks over to join her. “Would you like to go in and warm up by the fire?”

Brienne nods, “Please. I’d like to be able to feel my toes again.”

“I think we all need to warm up,” Tyrion says. “And to have some good wine.”

“You always want wine,” Podrick says.

“Wine is good for you,” Tyrion argues. “It helps you think.”

“From I’ve observed it actually does the opposite,” Brienne says.

Jaime laughs, “Except when it comes to Tyrion. His blood might as well be made of wine.”

“Wouldn’t that be a wonderful thing?” Tyrion muses. “Then I would always be drunk.”

“I don’t see the joy in that,” Jaime says. “I like being able to experience things with my brain fully functioning.”

Tyrion gives him a knowing look, “I’m sure you do.”

They reach the door to the hall and Jaime opens it, allowing the others to enter before following them inside. The room is more crowded than it was the last time they were all here. The atmosphere is different as well. There’s a sense of relief and happiness on everyone’s faces. While still somber enough to acknowledge those they’ve lost.

“Is this alright?” Jaime asks Brienne. “We can go someplace less crowded.”

Brienne glances at him, “Do you not want to be here?”

“I’m still not sure how welcome I am,” Jaime admits. 

Brienne’s face softens, “I’m sure they’re going to come around, Jaime. Most of them already have. They just need to see you, and they can’t do that if you hide.”

“It wouldn’t be hiding,” Jaime says. “It would be me wanting to spend time with my… with you.” Brienne gives him a look that says she doesn’t quite believe him, and Jaime sighs. “Fine. It might be hiding a bit.”

Suddenly Tormund is at their side. He barely spares a glance at Jaime before looking to Brienne. “A gentleman would make sure his lady is warm.”

Jaime narrows his eyes, and has his mouth open to retort when Brienne speaks. “I”m warm enough, thank you.”

“I’m sure you’d be warmer by the fire,” Tormund presses.

“Oh please do join us,” Sansa calls over to them. “There’s plenty of room.”

Brienne looks to Jaime, who nods. They walk over, taking chairs between Tyrion and Sansa. 

“You could at least look like you want to be here,” Tyrion says.

“It’s hard to be comfortable in a room full of people that want you dead,” Jaime mutters.

“Oh it’s not so bad,” Tyrion says. “I’ve grown used to it. And not everyone here wants you dead. Only maybe one or two. And I’m sure Brienne would cut them down before they could touch you.”

“He’s not wrong,” Sansa says. Jaime hadn’t even been aware she was listening. Then again, Tyrion hasn’t exactly been speaking quietly. 

“I’m aware that I’m only alive because of Brienne,” Jaime says.

Brienne frowns, “I’m sure that’s not the only reason.”

“It may have been at first,” Jon says. “But you’ve proven yourself an ally. If you weren’t, you wouldn’t have been out there fighting.”

“And you make Brienne happy,” Sansa says. 

“You did something a lot of knights should do but most won’t,” Davos adds. 

“The lady chose you,” Tormund says. “You can’t be that bad.”

“And you showed up here alone,” Jon says. “Walking into a place full of people that should want you dead. I think you had more reasons than you said.” At this he looks to Brienne, before meeting Jaime’s eyes. “But you came all the same. Now I can’t speak for everyone, but I for one don’t want you dead.”

There’s a consensus from most people in the room, before Arya speaks. “I could easily kill you and take your face so I could sneak into Kings Landing and kill Cersei.” When everyone turns to look at her, some in alarm, she smiles. “But I won’t. Something tells me you’re more useful alive.”

He hears Brienne release a breath from beside him. He’s once again not sure if he’s supposed to say thank you. He’s saved from having to answer by Tyrion clearing his throat. “Who wants more wine?”

“I’d love some,” Davos says. 

“Excellent. Wine is a good ice breaker.”

“Then I need a lot of it,” Brienne mutters.

Jaime laughs, “I thought you didn’t think wine was good for you.”

“One cup isn’t going to kill me,” Brienne says. When Jaime raises an eyebrow Brienne sighs. “What is it?”

“You’re just full of surprises Ser Brienne,” Jaime says.

Brienne smiles, “There is a lot you don’t know about me.”

Jaime takes the cup Tyrion hands him and raises it in her direction, a small grin on his face. “I look forward to figuring it out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
